


Why Dean is going to brutally murder his brother

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a small, stupid thing I wrote cause of a post on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Dean is going to brutally murder his brother

Dean was fucking bored. He'd spent half the day in his most boring class and the rest of it locked up at his job at the local coffee shop. It was a dead day today. Not even half of the regulars had come in and even less other customers. And it was too hot. His shirt was sticking to his chest and he felt gross and moody.  
  
Sam came to visit him like he usually did, only to set Dean off more, the older boy running an agitated hand through his hair. “Sam. I don't need a fucking girlfriend. Or boyfriend. I'm fine.” His brother seemed determined on hooking him up with someone. Dean didn't do long term shit. Dean didn't do relationships period.  
  
Sam just sighed and wandered off to do something, Dean wasn't patient enough to find out. He cleaned the cappuccino machine for the eighth time today, sighing in relief when he gets a customer. Sam is nowhere to be found, but Dean can't bring himself to care. He loved Sammy to death, but the boy was annoying as hell.  
  
The man that had walked in was smirking at something as he walked up to the counter. Dean just gave him a smile and asked to take his order. The man leaned over the counter and smirked widely, obviously not really knowing the meaning of personal space.  
  
“I'll have the recommendation.” he said, watching Dean in a way that made him a bit uncomfortable.  
  
“Ah I don't remember what it was. My coworker wrote it today, not me.” Dean smiled at him. The man laughed and Dean scratched the back of his head. Then he took a pen from the cup beside the register and scrawled out something onto it before handing it to Dean. He didn't say anything else, just walked out. Dean stared and looked down, confused when he saw the number. “What.”  
  
He walked around to look at the chalkboard sign and swore, rubbing his face. “Fucking Sam.” He grumbled. The sign had been rewritten and it broadcasted his sexuality and the fact he was single. And the recommendation put the icing on the fucking cake with “You give me your number.”  
  
Dean was going to brutally murder his brother after he got over the utter embarrassment. And maybe thank him later for getting that hot piece of ass to give him his number. All he needed now was a name.


End file.
